Chad Dylan Cooper, You Make Me Crazier
by 1D-Music-WritingIsLife
Summary: What happens when Sonny tells Chad to watch So Random that night. What will happen? Channy? Cute One-Shot. Rated K For XxSimplyAlicexX's Sonny With a Chance Chaditition!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-**

**I don't own Sonny with a Chance! Sadly! **

_**This is a response to XxSimplyAlicexX's SWAC completion.**_

**Chad's P.O.V**

_What time is it? Oh, it's 11:30 am. Let's go have my daily fight with Sonny!_

_I love our fights! They can really make my day. I figured Sonny would probably be in her and Blondie's dressing room so that's where I headed. When I got to the door there was Sonny with a notebook in her lap, humming. Ok then._

"Hey Sonn-ay!"

"What do you want Chad?"

"I wanted to see how my favorite Random was doing."

"I'm your favorite?"

"Well yea, Blondie is full of herself and way to obsessed with Cocoa Mocha Cocoa, Hat boy thinks he's a chick magnet, Cheese boy thinks Narnia is real, and Weird girl spies and freaks you out." **(So you know I have nothing against Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora. I think they are all awesome! I'm just writing what Chad thinks.)**

"Hey those are my friends!"

"Yea…your point is?"

"Be nice to them! They aren't that bad once you get to know them!"

"Ugh! Fine!"

"Not now Chad, I'm busy!"

"What are you doing?"

"It's none of your business!"

"Well if it's none of my business then it HAS to be my business!"

"If you want to know so bad Chad, watch So Random tonight!"

"Why would I want to watch your show Munroe?"

"To see what I'm doing right now. I was going to tell you to watch anyway!"

"Fine I will give you an extra viewer this week! You need more viewers so why not help you out this one time!"

"Chad!" she whined.

"Fine then I'll watch!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good"

"So were good?"

"Oh we are so good!"

_Finally our fight! Now I wonder what Miss Sunshine is up too?_

**Sonny's P.O.V**

_After Chad left I got back to what I was doing before, writing a song. Yea that's right, I Sonny Munroe write songs. In fact, I am singing tonight on So Random! That's why I wanted Chad to watch. The song is about him and I hope he gets that hint. If he doesn't then I will have to go about a different approach to tell him that I fell head over heels for him. I don't want to just got up to him and say "Hey Chad, I didn't want to fall for your charm but I did so I'm completely in love with you." He would just laugh in my face! I hope by me singing this song, he'll get the message._

**Chad's P.O.V**

_If I had been completely truthful before and not have to worry about my image in Hollywood I would be able to say out loud that I don't need someone to tell me to watch So Random. I watch it anyway, well at least since Sonny came to the show. Sonny is the best out of all of them. I'm curious of what she has planned for tonight since she wanted me to watch so badly. I decided I would go get some lunch._

"Hey Brenda, I'll have the lobster."

_Immediately she pulled out a silver platter with my lobster on it. That is one of the perks you get when you have the number 1 tween show in America, and when you are the Greatest Actor of our generation. Then I noticed the Randoms sitting at their table with pizza they had ordered in. Sonny was sitting there laughing along with her friends. She looks so cute today and her eyes are sparkling…WAIT! CDC is NOT falling for Sonny Munroe! No! Sonny Munroe should be falling for him! He would never admit it but that is one of the reasons he liked Sonny so much. She didn't throw herself at him or fall all over him like the other girls. It was either that or she was really good at hiding it. Why would she ever feel that way about me, though? I'm always a jerk to her. I've pushed her away. I wasn't going to admit this to myself but I Chad Dylan Cooper have fallen in love with the funny girl of Chuckle City, Sonny Munroe._

**Sonny's P.O.V**

_It was now 1:00 pm. Six hours until the show tonight. I still had to finish my song! It has to be perfect! I'm performing live! Marshall is hoping that me singing tonight will boost our ratings and we could become even closer to Mackenzie Falls! That would me awesome! I'm starting to get nervous though. What if telling Chad that I love him through a song isn't how I should do it. He could humiliate me! What if he ran to our set and laughed in my face while we were live! Ugh! Sonny, stop thinking so negative! It will be fine! When I think about it more and more though, why would Chad Dylan Cooper fall for a girl from Wisconsin when he has all the girls in Hollywood to choose from! He could have someone way more famous than me! That's how I know that Chad Dylan Cooper could never feel the same about me._

**Chad's P.O.V**

_Five hours until So Random. It's really bugging me! I have to know why Sonny wants me to watch it! It's driving me crazy! What can I do to pass time? Oh! I'll just take a short nap and set my alarm for 6:30. That way I will be awake just in time for So Random._

**Sonny's P.O.V**

_So the show starts in 1 hour and the nerves are even worse now! I'm freaking out!_

**Chad's P.O.V**

_**Beep. Beep. Beep.**_

_Ugh! 6:30 already? Man that went fast. Now I've gotta wake up! I can't be half asleep for So Random. I can't wait to see the reason why Sonny wanted me to watch! _

_***29 Minutes later***_** (Its original lol)**

_Well better turn the TV on to see the show._

"_**Are you ready to get So Random?" Boomed the Announcers voice.**_

"_**We have a special treat tonight! Singing her original song 'Crazier' is our very own SONNY MUNROE!"**_

_That's what she was doing!_

**Sonny's P.O.V**

"_**We have a special treat tonight! Singing her original song 'Crazier' is our very own SONNY MUNROE!"**_

_Well that's my cue! Let's get this over with._

"Hey everybody! Thanks for coming! I would like to dedicate this song to a special person watching tonight! You know who you are" _At least I hope he knows!_

_I've never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go  
Till you open the door  
There's so much more  
I've never seen it before_

I was trying to fly  
But I couldn't find wings  
Then you came along  
And you changed everything

You lift my feet off the ground  
Spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier

_I hope he gets the message_

**Chad's P.O.V**

_Watched from a distance as you  
Made life your own  
Every sky was your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know  
How that would feel  
And you made it so real_

You showed me something that I couldn't see  
Opened my eyes and you made me believe

You lift my feet off the ground  
Spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier, oh

_She doesn't mean me, does she? She couldn't. She practically hates my guts!_

**Sonny's P.O.V**

_I belted out the rest of the song._

_You lift my feet off the ground  
Spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier, oh_

Baby, you showed me what living is for  
I don't want to hide anymore

You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier  
Crazier, crazier

_There was silence and then everyone jumped to their feet and clapped for me! I felt so loved and relieved. I just wonder what Chad thought._

**Chad's P.O.V**

_You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier  
Crazier, crazier_

_I've got to go and find out who that song was about! I'll have to wait until after the show though._

**Sonny's P.O.V**

_Finally the show's over. After I sang, we did a Garry and Larry sketch, Annoying Girl, Check-It-Out Girls, Sicky Vicky, and Gassie the Tootin' Pooch. I'm exhausted. I went to Tawni's and mine's dressing room and not even 1 minute later there was a knock on the door. I opened the door to reveal no other than, Chad Dylan Cooper._

**Chad's P.O.V**

_As soon as the show was over, I headed to Sonny's dressing room. I knocked and she opened it very soon after. I spoke first._

"So Munroe, who was the song about?"

"Who said it was about anyone?"

"Well you dedicated it to someone so who is it?"

"…"

"You gonna answer me?"

"You'll just make fun of me!"

"Sonny, I promise I won't make fun of you! Just tell me!"

"Fine, it's about…"

"What I couldn't hear you."

"You"

"Me?"

"Yes you Chad. As much as I hate to admit it I have fallen head over heels in love with you."

"Really?"

"Yea, so go ahead make fun of me! Laugh in my face! I can handle it!"

"Sonny, I wouldn't laugh in your face! I hate to admit it to but I'm in love with you."

"Really?"

"Yes Sonny, Really."

"Now I don't feel so bad."

"So Sonny Munroe, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes Chad. I will definitely be your girlfriend!"

_Then we kissed. It was the best moment ever!_

***1 year later***

**Chad's P.O.V**

_Today is Sonny's and mine's 1 year anniversary. I'm planning on doing a date on the beach for a special surprise. I told her to dress up for our date. I can't wait to see her in 2 hours!_

**Sonny's P.O.V**

_When I told Tawni that Chad told me I should wear a dress for our 1 year anniversary she insisted on taking me shopping. We went to lots of stores until I found the perfect dress! _**(Dress on profile. It's really cute you have to check it out)**_ It was a red bubble dress. Tawni then said I needed to find the perfect shoes so we went on our next mission. We went through a ton of stores again until I finally found the shoes I wanted._**(Shoes also on profile)**_ Then Tawni took me to her place and she did my hair and make-up. She curled my hair to perfection and gave me a Smokey look for the night. I didn't even recognize myself. I thanked Tawni and headed to my place to be there when Chad came. At exactly 7:00 pm there was a knock on the door. I opened the door to find my boyfriend._

**Chad's P.O.V**

_I knocked on Sonny's door at exactly 7:00 pm. Man she looks hot. My jaw dropped when I saw her._

"Chad, close your mouth you'll catch flies."

"Wow…Sonny you look amazing!"

"Thanks you don't look to bad yourself."

"Of course I look good I'm still Chad Dylan Cooper." _Sonny changed me but I can still be cocky with an attitude._

"Yea so where are we going?"

"It's a surprise Sunshine. Here, put this on."

"Really Chad, Really? A blind-fold?"

"Just put it on."

"Fine" _She said pouting and then put it on._

_We headed to our date._

_When we got there I carried her to the table that I had set up because I didn't want her to walk on the sand and realize where we were. Then I told her she could take the blind-fold off._

**Sonny's P.O.V**

_When Chad told me that I could finally take off my blind-fold I was ecstatic! I couldn't wait to see what he had done for our date. I took it off and saw that we were on the beach. There was not a person here accept us, there was a table set up with two silver platters of food in front of the 2 place settings, and a candle in the center. So romantic!_

"Awwwww, Chad! This is so sweet! Why is no one else here?"

"There is no one here because this is a private beach!"

"What?"

"This is the beach I just bought, Sunshine."

"You bought a beach?"

"Yea and I named it S&C."?

"What does S&C stand for?"

"Sonny & Chad"

"Awwwww, Chad that is so sweet!"

"So m'lady, have a seat."

_We ate our food which Chad had ordered lobster for us. Then Chad got up and did something that I wasn't expecting._

**Chad's P.O.V**

_After we ate I figured it was the best time to do it. So, I got up and went over beside her. I got down on one knee and started._

"Sonny, we have been dating for a year now and I don't know what I would do without you. You are everything to me and I don't want to lose you. So Sonny Munroe, will you marry me?"

**Sonny's P.O.V**

"Sonny, we have been dating for a year now and I don't know what I would do without you. You are everything to me and I don't want to lose you. So Sonny Munroe, will you marry me?"

_I started to cry, but they were very happy tears. I had waited for this day for so long._

"Yes Chad Dylan Cooper, I will marry you."

_He slipped the beautiful ring on my finger, _**(Ring on profile)**_ it fit perfectly and we kissed. I am so happy that I will eventually be Mrs. Sonny Cooper._

"Chad Dylan Cooper, you make me Crazier!"

_**THE END!**_

**AN-**

**Well that's the end. I was thinking of maybe doing a sequel but I want your opinion. I have some ideas but I don't know if you guys like it. But anyway REVIEW! **


	2. AN! Please Read! Need Opinion

**Hey Everyone!**

**I was wondering if you could please review this and tell me if you think I should do a sequel. I have one started but it's all up to you guys if you think I should post it. Thanks!**

**~PrettyLittleChannyLover2213**


	3. Information about Sequel!

**Hey Guys! I am working on the sequel at THIS VERY MOMENT!...BUT! I am not posting it until I get at least 12 reviews! I need more feedback on CHAD DYLAN COOPER, YOU MAKE ME CRAZIER. Until that happens, I won't be posting a sequel. So work at getting those reviews! Right down there!**

**\/ **


	4. SORRY! :

**Oh my gosh! I am a horrible person! I got the correct amount of reviews for Chad Dylan Cooper, You Make Me Crazier and I haven't finished the sequel! I will start working on that! **

**Also, please take my poll on my profile! I need to know what story you want me to update more frequently!**

**Thanks Guys!**

**~PrettyLittleChannyLover2213**


	5. My Pen Name

**Hey everybody! Just letting you all know I changed my name to ILove-Music-Demi-Channy!**

**Thanks guys~~~**

**~ILove-Music-Demi-Channy 3**


End file.
